Recently color copy machines that can perform color print become considerably common. However, a color print sheet is relatively expensive, and not the color print but monochrome print is frequently performed in the color copy machine to hold down expenses.
Color facsimile machines that can perform the color print are becoming increasingly common in the field of facsimile apparatus. However, the expensive color sheet and color ink are necessary to be also used in the color print. Accordingly, cost increases due to use of the color sheet for the color print when a facsimile signal is received. Particularly, facsimile communication via the Internet is also becoming common, and the facsimile communication that is unnecessary for a received side is printed. Accordingly, a large amount of expense is required when the facsimile communication is output in the expensive color print.
In order to solve the problem, for example, US Pub. No. 2004/0051899 discloses an image processing apparatus that controls automatic print of a received document for a color document. However, in the apparatus, how to control the performance of the automatic print is unclear when the color document is received.